


Cookies! Cookies!

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, im late for this day im so sorry, kamukoma week, nagito and izuru being embarrassing dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Im late by a long shot but I intend to keep writing for each day of the kamukoma winter week :')Day 3: BakingNagito and Izuru are in charge of baking cookies for their son's classroom, only maybe there's a little more flirting than baking at some point...
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Cookies! Cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i seriously meant to finish this sooner but as holidays came up I couldn't quite slink off into my room to my laptop til now :') but I will finish this somehow!!

Baking was always more of Nagito's weaker suits. Well...making anything edible in general was more of a miss than hit was his thing. He always somehow always mistook salt for sugar and thought that strange ingredients sounded better what the recipe called for. 

He honestly thought he was going to have to live off take out and cup ramen for the rest of his life. Luckily having the former ultimate chef (among many other talents rolled into one) for a husband came in handy. Especially when he found out they were picked to bring cookies for Kokichis class for their Christmas party. Mainly due to their son's bragging of how good his daddy's cookies could put everyone else's to shame. Which in fact he wasn't wrong about at all. But that's besides the point.

Now they had to make over 5 dozen cookies for hungry little 2nd graders who would most likely waste his husband and his’ hard work. And it killed him to see Izuru upset over his creations wasted or put to the side. Maybe because they were young children he could maybe try to convince him of how wonderful they were because they definitely were.

But Kokichi, bless his sweet little heart, wanted to impress a certain shy boy he had come home gushing about one day from school. A young boy by the name of Saihara if he was correct and it seemed his poor little boy was just enamored with him. Even though he wasn’t ready to let his little boy have crushes or talk about others and how pretty they were (he still remembers when Kokichi was around four when he told him that he was the prettiest in the world, even more so than the princess Snow white in the story books that Izuru read to him at night. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, Izuru had to reassure their son that Nagito was okay just very happy. But then again Izuru had always agreed anyways, he was the prettiest fluffy dandelion he’d ever lay eyes on according to him.) 

So here they were now, the couple had just begun on their second batch of cookies. Izuru doing most of the hard work and Nagito his assistant. His husband had insisted that everything was going to be fine and the cookies wouldn’t be burnt nor ruined, but Nagito did not want to take any chances in ruining his son’s cookies and see his disappointed face. That would have just broke his heart to see those big eyes that admired the two so much filled with a look of sadness. 

“Darling, what temperature was the next chocolate chip cookies supposed to be on?” 

“350F, you can turn the oven down for these ones, Kokichi said they only needed one batch of snicker doodles. And...four? Batches of chocolate chip. “ He looked over the list the teacher had provided, stirring the batter for the next dozen cookies that were sure to turn out spectacular. 

“Ah..I never knew why young children needed so many sweets in one setting. “

“It could be because you don't enjoy sweets, you prefer more savory flavors. Dark chocolate would suit your tastes more...I’ll make some for you after we finish the goodie bags, Kokichi wanted them all to be special and labeled for each one of his classmates.”

He puts a hand on his hip, fighting the blush that was now creeping upon his cheeks. “No you don’t have to do that at all! I’m perfectly fine with whatever they have, and you don’t need to be up all night baking! You still need sleep dear.”

“I want to. Besides I have some left over dough to make you a batch, and your my husband I can make things for you, right?” He tilts his head a bit to the side giving him one of his soft smiles that he knows for a fact makes Nagito weak in the knees. 

Damn his cuteness. Even after all this time he couldn't resist such a look, it would be like telling Kokichi no on one more drink of his panta that he loved so much. Nagito Kamukura was a softie and these boys knew it. 

“I guess, if it’s not too much trouble of course! “ He waves his hands, Izuru only frowning slightly.

“It’s not at all. I will make you some then. If you wish to have chocolate chip or another kind that suits your taste. It is whichever you like dear.”

“Oh..Well I don’t mind the chocolate chip since we have everything out then.” 

“Would you like to come help me finish up making these last few batches?” 

Nagito shakes his head, eyeing the rest of still ingredients that still needed mixed into the bowl. “No, no that’s fine. I’m good with just being an assistant. I wouldn’t want to mess anything up somehow!” 

He puts the bowl and spoon down.”Here, I’ll help you with it. It’s simple I promise and I’ll be here the whole time.”

“Are you sure I don’t want to mess your work up..”

He nods, holding his hand out. “I’m very sure. You’re help is very much helpful and I foresee you getting dough on your nose at some point, which would be very cute.” 

Nagito laughs as his husband's lips quirk up into an amused smile. “If you wanted to just kiss my nose you could of just done so. No need to be sly about it.”

Izuru places the spoon into his hand, kissing his cheek. “It would make the experience with you more enjoyable. And you still look as pretty with red cheeks as the day I met you darling.” 

To which his cheeks do redden, Nagito smacking his shoulder lightly with a squeak. “How mean! My poor heart might not be able to take all that!”

“Then I’ll simply bring you back to life if it comes to that my dear, I’m sure Kokichi and Monica needs both their daddy and papa.” 

“Ah- right. My poor darlings would definitely cry if I left them.” 

“As would I.”

He smiles softly, leaning back into him as they begin to mix the dough together. “Then I’ll just have to find a way to stay longer. After all I need to make sure our lil Kichi has the best cookies in the class to impress this boy he likes. “

“We should go and introduce ourselves to little Saihara. What do you think dear?” 

Nagito giggles, “And embarrass our little angel? Of course.” 

It was then decided that would be the fate of the little Kamukura child, to be embarrassed by his dads forever. Such a shame.

Good thing the cookies were amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kokichi, his dads embarrassed him to the point of little Saihara now smiles over at him in the class and the poor boy is reminded that his dads said something about him taking about the other boy. Jeez parents....
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this!   
> As always comments. kudos, and criticism is always appreciated  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
